List of deleted scenes in Crash Twinsanity
This is a list of deleted scenes in Crash Twinsanity, sorted in alphabetical order. Crash, Cortex, and Nina get attacked by Ants Crash, Cortex and Nina are attacked by Jetpack Ants that would have emerged out of a drill. Cortex is tired of being pushed around Cortex is irritated from being constantly pushed around by Crash. He is thrown towards a lever so he can pull it and make a bridge appear. However Cortex instead begins to mock Crash while making references to Dr. Jekyll and Frankenstein. Crash doesn’t respond to the taunts, much to Cortex's annoyance, so the doctor agrees to pull the switch while muttering insults towards Crash under his breath. This cutscene takes place in the second half of Ice Climb. Cortex enters Coco's brain When the Psychetron zapped Coco, the malfunction created a portal that lead to her brainoval hyperbarium. In this scene, Cortex was going to enter her brain and find important information. This where the cut level Gone a Bit Coco was going to take place. Cortex meets Evil Coco When Cortex is reunited with Nina, Evil Coco comes out of the shadows, and seductively tells him that it is a true man who is not afraid to show his feelings. Then Cortex, sweating, tells Nina and Crash that they should go. Cortex tries to humiliate Coco When Coco got zapped with the Psychetron, Cortex starts to pretend to be concerned for her. He then takes out a marker and scribbles glasses and a mustache on her face. Cortex shoots Good Cortex Originally, when the team arrived at the Tenth Dimension, Cortex warns Crash and Nina not to interact with their Tenth Dimensional counterparts, as it could cause reality to collapse on itself. Suddenly, Good Dr. Cortex appears and welcomes them to the Tenth Dimension. Startled, Cortex shoots Good Cortex with his ray gun and reduces him to ash. Cortex braces himself for the worst, but nothing happens, so he tells Crash and Nina to ignore what he said earlier. Crash falls into Rusty Walrus' pot There was originally going to be a scene where Crash fell straight into Rusty Walrus' pot instead of falling into a segment of the hallway. Crash would then come out of the pot only to see an angry Rusty Walrus, who would then give chase. Dingodile has dinner with Tawna When the snowball crashed into Dingodile's shack, Dingodile was going to be preparing for a dinner with Tawna instead of reading a book. Entering the Tenth Dimension As the team are about the go into the Tenth Dimension, Cortex explains to Crash how it will get them there. But as he explains, he makes his explanation difficult for Crash to understand. Crash looking confused, Cortex dumbs it down, saying Crash needs to push balls into holes as quickly as possible before its too late. These balls would be the same ones as used to open the doors in Ant Agony. Evil Crash & Good Cortex Crash and Cortex enters the 10th dimension and something went wrong. A malfunction in the Psychetron caused their personalities to switch. Crash is now Evil Crash and Cortex is now Good Cortex. Cortex starts to feel warm and fuzzy inside, and hated the feeling, screaming for help. He tells Nina that that he is proud of her, admires his flowers and pets his cat. Cortex begs to make it stop, then Evil Crash punches him in face, infuriating him. Cortex says that they would have to go to the Rehab Lab to switch back their personalities. Mecha-Bandicoot After dealing with the Evil Twins in the Iceberg Lab, Uka Uka says that neither his nor Aku Aku's magical powers are a match for them. Cortex is at his computer and he suggests that they use brute force. Mecha-Bandicoot was damaged during the battle with Cortex and he begins repairing him. Cortex has told them that Mecha-Bandicoot was made with an electronic brain, programmed with Crash's own cerebral patterns. Crash, who's sucking on a light bulb while holding a box filled with them, blows it out. Aku Aku doesn't believe that reviving Mecha-Bandicoot was wise. At the push of a button, Mecha-Bandicoot is now up and running in auto-pilot mode. Cortex thinking that nothing can go wrong, Mecha-Bandicoot is attacking Papu Papu and his tribe. This level would of started the removed level, Ocean Commotion. N. Trance in the Treasure Room N. Trance would have been with N. Gin, N. Tropy, and N. Brio when they went into the Twins' Treasure Room, and he would have a plaster over the side of his head because on their way to the treasure room, Evil Crash would eat his brain with a spoon like an egg, hence the plaster over the crack in his head. It is unknown if why he had the plaster would be explained in the game or would be shown with a cutscene. This was cut for being too graphic. N. Tropy learns about the Twins' treasure N. Tropy was going to be in the Iceberg Lab when the Twins' appeared in it and sent the Ants after Crash and Cortex. He would have been sipping tea and then spit it out in surprise when he heard about the Twins' treasure. N. Gin falls for Cortex's disguise Cortex disguises himself a lady because he didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. N. Gin started to spy on Crash and Cortex and was attracted to Cortex's disguise, saying that it was his kind of woman. Later, N. Gin had Cortex tied to the mast, saying that he will shower him with pearls and make him his "sea-bride". It wasn't long until he realized it was really Cortex, saying it was embarrassing. Gallery Crash in a pot.png|Crash falling into Rusty's pot Cute n. trance.png|N. Trance after being attacked by Evil Crash Evil for no Credit.png|Evil Coco Good Cortex R.I.P..png|Cortex shooting at Good Cortex Jet.png|Nina, Cortex, and Crash being pursued by Ants Love.png|Dingodile preparing to have dinner with Tawna Mock.png|Cortex pretending to show concern for Coco Spit.jpg|N. Tropy spitting out his tea Category:Beta Elements Category:Cut Content